kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Shop/Purchasing
Introduction As seen on the Shop page, there in-game items that can be acquired only by using real money. This article may help in the process of expanding your Headquarters, strengthening your kanmusu, and replenishing resources. Note that there use to be numerous different virtual currency in DMM, including DMM Money and DMM Points, but now they have been unified starting from April 2015. No need to be confused when you see those legacy things on this page that have not been edit away. Step ①: Purchase DMM Money Option: via WebMoney Option: via Credit Card/Visa Debit Card Option: via Rakuten The advantage of this option is that you can use Rakuten point to pay, which can be obtained by buying things from the site, buying Rakuten point cards, obtain freely by using their toolbar, or numerous other methods. And paying via this option without using Rakuten points can also give you a few points (usually 1%) that you can use to pay later in some occasion. However it also require credit card when register and do not give you the 500yen promotion offer. (But you can register your card on both DMM and Rakuten and apparently Rakuten accept a wider variety of card) Updated Process Step ②: Acquire the in-game item FAQ Does DMM accept Debit Card? Yes it works and the amount you spent will be deducted from your bank within 2 weeks. An error when I input my Credit Card Card is not accepted for some reason? probably connects to wrong country whatsoever, need more info. Another potential error maybe to do with inputting incorrect CVC code. Make sure that you have not entered your actual PIN number in place of where DMM.com asks for your CVC code. DMM.com do not accept my card DMM.COM might reject some cards, like cards issued by Taiwan Postal Office, in this case you can try to recharge your DMM account by using the R18 division of the site which reportedly accept more cards. To access the R-18 (adult) division of the site, simply go to dmm.com and select R-18 on the right hand site of top navigation bar, or directly enter the URL dmm.co.jp. Then after clicking yes you are adult, you would see an adult site with same interface as what you use to, then just follow guides above and try one more time. If it still does not work, you can try the rakuten option above, or webmoney option. For those using Visa Debit card, there has been reports that Visa debit card from certain countries cannot be used. Your only alternatives are to keep trying with other cards but do make sure that your card is actually a Visa debit card. A common mistake might also be to input your PIN code in place of where it asks for CVC code (refer to 'Does DMM accept Debit Card?' section). WebMoney is expensive! Yes it is, and that's not even a question. It is better to use a credit/debit card instead. Different online shops might also sell them at different rate so wish you cloud find out a relatively cheaper place to get them. Or if you have literally tons of free time, you can try to look for online service providers that ask you to do some missions like install software or fill in questionnaire that will give you a few webmoney per action and stock them up. (but the return rate would probably lower than you spend your time to find a part time job...) Does DMM allow refunds? No. DMM Points are in principle non refundable, non transferable, and will expire after a set period (usually one year). After purchasing those DMM points, I proceed to make purchase in game but then it prompt some kind of messages and my DMM points are all gone without having extra slots/rings/resources. Why could I do? First of all, check your inventory. Especially the second page where paid items are stored.